


Бумажная кукла

by Aileine



Series: ББ-квест 2020 [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Historical References, M/M, Pre-Slash, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileine/pseuds/Aileine
Summary: В бывшем здании отеля Бак, не зная, чем себя занять, нащупывает что-то в нагрудном кармане, машинально мнет находку в руках. "Бумажная куколка?" — скосив взгляд, приподнимает брови Маларки. Это и правда она — не настоящая кукла, конечно, всего лишь нарисованная девичья фигурка, вырезанная из картона, чуть обтрепавшаяся по краям. Наверное, ее незаметно сунула та малышка, пока Бак ее нес.
Relationships: Buck Compton/Donald Malarkey
Series: ББ-квест 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Бумажная кукла

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к макси [Иллюминация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541672)

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/84/0e/RsBEl4mg_o.jpg)


End file.
